draconus_academy_of_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Khan S. Shamon
Personality Despite being a joker and a trickster, a lack of people in his life has reduced Khan's ability to sympathize and empathize with others extremely, all while holding himself up to an incredibly high pedestal he feels he's always 1 mistake from falling off of. Despite this, he has his down to earth and human times, speaking from his heart almost solely and rarely lying unless he feels it is absolutely necessary. This, however, is turned on its head by his twisted morality and ability to lie to himself to the point of self delusion. His apt memory, combined with confidence born of years of taking care of himself and Flannay has not humbled him, but rather, stroked his ego. He is not much of a talker. Magical Focus Illusion Magic; Mirages formed by manipulating water and reflections. Known Spells Water Mold/Move, Water Reflect, Mindwater. Backstory One of many of Aderick of the Sea's bastards, Khan grew up in wealth and comfort as the sole heir to the Shamon name. He lived alone in that large mansion for almost six years with his mother, growing up hearing plenty of tales of grandeur about his father, the pirate. All the while also growing up told to keep himself distant from his father and his name. He grew up awestruck but forced into silence, that is, until he was 7. For the first time in his life, he'd seen another person. Her name was Flannay, and she was his mother's gift to him for his 7th birthday. She was to be his handservant, but given both children were the same age, she grew to be his only friend. They played together everyday, and grew as close as peas in a pod. They might as well have been siblings, and if not for Flannay's chestnut-brown skin anyone would've thought so. Still, she was only a servant, and Khan's mother treated her as such, and truthfully, thought of her as little else. Growing up rich, however, meant growing up quickly. Before either he or Flannay knew it, Khan was 13, and that time they spent together growing close was to come to an end. He had always spent his life studying history, economics, and culture, but now he was expected to study love as well. The Shamon family had always been rich, but times had grown hard the past 25 years of the household's life. However, the arranged marriage was not only to ease the Shamon treasury's pockets, but also to teach the adolescents Flannay and Khan a valuable lesson: slave blood was never to mix with noble blood. Against his will, but for his mother's, Khan courted a young lass by the name of Connie Buckingham, a cute pixie of a girl two years younger than he. He was 15, and her being 13, Khan knew that he was soon to be married. The night of the reception, however, was not the joyous combining of 2 houses into 1, but the harsh severance of a boy's connection to his mother. In a desperate bid to escape from the nightmare of marriage and of not only losing his childhood love and friend, but of the familiarity of home, Khan dug deep. He prayed his father would save him, despite the deep unlikelihood. But... that night was one for surprises. For, standing in the fountain before the procession was none other than Aderick himself, brandishing blade, tendrils of water at his side, poised and ready to strike. Khan quickly understood 2 things then. One, he had inherited some of his father's legendary magical skill, and two, this was the perfect time to form a getaway. And so he did. Blitzing home to the alone, crying Flannay, he told her of what happened, and demanded she flee with him. She didn't hesitate agreeing. By the time Khan's mother returned, the two had fled with as much food and as many changes of clothes they could carry. It was five years passed that he and Flannay stood at the edge of that dock. There, they shared a kiss, and a promise. Giving each other shell necklaces, they promised endless faith, and more importantly, that they would live their days out together in Flannay's homeland, the Southern Isles, when Khan finished his schooling. With that, they departed, their journeys together over, but only for now. Spell Explanations N/A Creator This character was created by Wiki Admin Slugger.Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Admin-Created Characters Category:Student